There's A Mistletoe For Every Couple
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When some mean girls say something mean to Kairi, it's up to Goop to show her that those bullies were wrong. Rated T.


**A request story for antaurilover685. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Ben 10 and its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and I only own Rachel, Amy, and Sasha.**

* * *

**There's A Mistletoe For Every Couple**

It was getting near Christmastime and Kairi was at the gymnasium where the school had the pool and the swim team was just having fun. But many of the boys took their girls under the mistletoe and kissed them.

Kairi watched them sadly. She had never had a boy kiss her under the mistletoe and she felt like she was missing out on it. Then some of the kids began to laugh.

"Too bad you'll never be under the mistletoe, Kairi," sneered one girl.

"Oh, she may be, she'll just be alone," said another girl. "Any guy would have enough sense to stay away from her."

Those words cut into Kairi and she turned away, leaving the gymnasium and heading for the Grant Mansion. Rachel was currently putting up Christmas decorations when Kairi came in.

The owner of the Grant Mansion was worried when she saw the downcast girl's face and even Goop, who had come to greet his fiancée, stopped short. "Kairi? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked. "You look like someone just stole your happiness."

Kairi didn't answer, but ran past them and down to the indoor pool. Rachel and Goop looked at each other. "I think something happened at the gymnasium," said Rachel.

"Bullies," Goop growled. "Why can't they leave my Kairi alone?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "She looks like she could use some cheering up."

Goop nodded and noticed something in a nearby box. It looked like hanging garland, only a little different. "What is this, Rachel?" he asked curiously, holding up one of them. "Is it an ornament for the tree?"

Rachel looked down from where she was standing on a ladder as she was hanging some garland along the doorways. "It's mistletoe," she said to the polymorph. "It's hung in doorways or walkways and whichever couple gets caught under the mistletoe has to kiss. It's an old tradition and many girls think it's romantic when their guys kiss them under the mistletoe."

"Hmm," said Goop thoughtfully as he saw there was a lot of it. "May I borrow one? I have an idea to cheer up Kairi."

Rachel smiled as she caught on the idea. "Sure," she said. "Good luck."

* * *

Kairi floated in the warm pool water, trying to forget what those nasty girls had said to her, but she was worried they were right and so closed her eyes, dreaming of being under the mistletoe and the guy of her dreams was coming over to kiss her.

"Kairi? Come back to Earth," said a teasing voice and she opened her eyes to see Goop floating beside her. He noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

Kairi sighed. "Some girls told me that I'll never be under the mistletoe with a guy," she said. "It kind of hurt."

Goop cupped her cheek. "Those girls are wrong," he said. "You'll definitely be under the mistletoe this year. With me."

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "I know you're trying, Goop, but I'm not in the mood," she admitted.

"Then I'll get you in the mood," he teased as he began tickling her. Kairi laughed as she felt her fiancée's squishy, yet strong hands tickle her stomach and sides, getting her underarms and her neck too. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I love it when you laugh! Keep laughing, my sweet Kairi!"

The girl tried to get away, but she couldn't escape Goop's loving grasp and even enjoyed it when he kissed her cheek and her neck lovingly, stopping the tickle torture when he saw she was a little tired, but then he held her close.

"Kairi, look up," he said gently.

Confused, she did so and saw he was holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

And they were smack-dab underneath it.

Kairi looked back at Goop just in time to receive a kiss from him. A kiss under the mistletoe.

Happy, she tackled Goop into the water and he swam away and she went after him, both laughing as they got into another tickle fight and Goop kissed her soundly while holding up the mistletoe above them.

After a while, they were sitting on the pool edge with their legs dangling in the water. "See? Those girls were wrong," said Goop. "You were under the mistletoe with me."

She smiled. "You're right," she said. "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome, my sweet Kairi," he said to her. "Let's help Rachel put up the rest of the decorations. I personally want to put up the mistletoe, especially with you."

She smiled. "You mean you want more kisses under the mistletoe," she said teasingly.

"But you want that too," he teased right back.

Laughing, both got up and headed for the living room where Rachel had just finished putting up most of the decorations and was now getting the tree set up with Sasha's and Whampire's help. Kairi immediately joined them as did Goop.

Once the tree was set up, Amy and Snare-Oh came downstairs with the ornaments as they and Sasha and Whampire started putting the ornaments on the tree branches while Rachel, with Kairi's and Goop's help, started hanging up the mistletoe. There were several of them and the owner of the Grant Mansion explained that there was one for each couple and smiled as she watched Goop and Kairi kiss under every mistletoe they put up, not caring if everyone caught them doing so.

But the scene made everyone smile because there was indeed a mistletoe for every couple who was so deeply in love.

* * *

**I just love this season and the joy and happiness it brings. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
